Heaven
by chocolatula
Summary: A sequel to Nevaeh, Heaven shows the progress our favourite characters have made in their lives since the last story. Perhaps this time around, they won't make such big mistakes, and maybe not fuss over a little ole' lamb. Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping.


**_Heaven_****_|||**

A man laid motionless in bed, blinking at the ceiling above him. He felt a weight against his side, tugging the blanket, as per usual. It caused him to smirk as he closed his eyes and stretches his limbs a bit, grunting. He paused when he felt a hand on his chest and a grumbling. He sighs heavily and lays back down, his hand holding onto the hand on his chest, bringing her knuckles to his lips. He places a sweet, soft kiss onto them. His girlfriend was a gorgeous woman, and he was madly in love.

She smiled in her sleep, and this made his heart flutter. She opens eyes slowly and blinks at him, her eyes vibrant and full of life. He laid on his side, facing her and brushing some hair away from her forehead and out of her eyes.

"Good morning." He mumbled.

May smiled. "Good mornin'."

They stayed tangled in each other's arms for a good long 10 minutes before one of them started making a move. May gave a loud whine and held onto Drew, who just frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Do we really need to do this _every_ morning?"

"Cuddle meeeee." She groaned, pouting.

He looked at her for a moment before rolling his eyes and giving in. He laid back down and brought her close, arms wrapped around her protectively. She nuzzled happily against him, feeling butterflies flutter inside her tummy. How'd she get so lucky? A man like Drew, someone people fascinated about dating, was all hers. He buried his nose into her hair, smiling softly.

"Do you want breakfast?" He asked, his fingers raking through her long hair. There was no doubt that the moment he asked that, May would release him and jump out of bed, hands on her stomach and a stubborn face.

"Obviously! I'm starving to all hell!" She huffed, causing Drew to chuckle under his breath.

He sat up and neatened his hair before May got the chance to laugh at him like she did every morning for having messy hair. She only gave a smirk, helping him neaten it before kissing his forehead. "Come on, I'll help."

"No you bloody won't, unless you want the kitchen on fire. _Again_." He squinted at her, and she could only respond with a guilty grin and shrug.

Drew shook his head and ruffled her messy hair, getting off the bed and stretching once more before dusting himself off, despite being in only his boxers. May grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around herself, plopping back onto the bed with a little bounce. She giggled as Drew walked out.

"Make it a good breakfast!" She called out, to which Drew just waved off as usual.

Soon enough, and after much groaning in hunger coming from the bedroom, Drew stepped back in with a plate of bacon and eggs, and a bowl of cereal.

"Now, I know you love to eat, but the cereal is mine." He sniggered, passing it to her as she stuck her tongue out and took it.

She didn't take long to scoff it all done, while Drew was slow with his breakfast.

"Ever heard of enjoying your food?" He questioned jokingly, causing May to huff and scoot away with her plate, not responding.

Drew managed to clean his bowl up from milk and coco puffs before offering his hand to grab her plate. May had simply gotten up, yanking his bowl from his grip, and walked out the door. Yikes. Drew rolled his eyes once more and followed behind, eventually leading to the kitchen. He leaned against the counter with his arms crossed over his torso, eyes watching May clean dishes carefully.

"You really do get worked up a lot don't you?" He hums, raking his hair back from his forehead.

"Only because you really work me up." She replied.

He takes a step closer to turn the tap off when she's done, an arm around her waist as he pulled her close and kissed her lips. He pulled away, licking his own lips. "Nice."

May just stared with dark red cheeks, pushing him away. She was absolutely flustered. She looked away in hopes of getting rid of the damned blush and hmph'd. This only made Drew love her more, kissing her cheek before holding her hand and squeezing it tightly.

"May, I have a special request." He said quietly, resting his forehead on hers, which made her melt.

"Hmm..?" She hummed with a small smile, unable to hold it back.

"I'm going to put up a gallery exhibition and hope for some jobs. I wanted you to... to be my main focus of my exhibition. I want you to be up there on the walls."

At that, May paused and stepped back, hands loosening their grip. She bit her lip, and there was a sense of nervousness. She swallowed that down and gave him a confident nod, grinning wide.

"Of course, Drew… Of course!"

**_Heaven_****_|||**

There she sat, relaxing on a chair in a big studio. It wasn't the kind you'd see from magazine shootings, but rather a rookie kind of studio. It was kept neat and tidy, but it didn't look extremely professional. Drew liked it that way. He felt it gave 'personality'. May felt Drew was just a big joke and was doing anything to get out of giving this place a good makeover. Then again, May feels a lot of things, and she's certainly one to talk.

Misty sat next to her, calf over thigh and eyes wandering around the area. She nodded and hummed to anything May would say to her, occasionally responding with a half-decent answer. She spots Ash chasing his little mouse around, almost tripping over the busy Drew. That earned a few shouts and knocks from him, which could only cause Misty to chuckle.

"Are you even paying attention to me?" May frowned.

"Hm? Oh, yea, what were you saying?" She broke her gaze from the young men and glanced over to her friend.

"I haven't seen Dawn since…" She paused, clearing her throat, "you know…"

Misty sighed at this and rubbed her temples. "I know what you're talking about," She muttered, shaking her head, "I haven't."

May nodded and looked down to her finicky fingers, picking at the nails with a half-lidded gaze.

"Drew, are you almost done or what? We're getting impatient here." Misty called out, not wanting May to think too much into this.

The sudden shout snapped Drew back to reality as he gave a look over to the girls. "Yea, yea, give me a minute." He waved off, finishing setting up the displays and huffing some air out, tired from work. "Ready."

Misty smiled and nudged May, urging her to go. It took a moment before she stood up, kicking her feet at the ground as she let out a sigh and waltzed towards him. It was going to be a long day, she felt.

**_Heaven_****_|||**

_A/N: A bit short but I felt it was a strong enough comeback as a sequel. I felt like not naming the chapters after the characters and just going with the flow. It will still rotate character progression from Drew to May, and then Misty to Ash, and so on so forth._

_I do hope you enjoyed it though, and let me tell you that I'm glad to be back in the writing business._


End file.
